my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057504
Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057504 This sound effect can be found on Cartoon Trax Volume 1, which was made by The Hollywood Edge. Contents https://soundeffects.fandom.com/wiki/Hollywoodedge,_Quick_Whistle_Zip_By_CRT057504# hide#Info #Sound Effect Description #Clean, Full Length and Unedited Link to the Sound Effect #Used In ##TV Shows ##TV Specials ##Movies ##Shorts ##Commercials ##PSAs ##Logos ##Video Games ##Videos ##Promos ##Trailers ##TV Spots ##YouTube Videos ##Anime #Image Gallery #Audio Samples Info *'First recorded': 1938 *'Creator': Jimmy MacDonald *'Owner': The Walt Disney Company (1938-1992), The Hollywood Edge (1992-2014), Sound Ideas (2014-present) *'Origin': United States *'Year debut': April 15, 1938 *'First heard': Donald's Nephews (a Donald Duck short) *'Area used': Worldwide Recorded by Jimmy MacDonald in 1938, this sound effect was made from a siren whistle. It was originally a Disney sound effect that first debuted in the Donald Duck cartoon "Donald's Nephews" in April 15, 1938. This short used this sound in a double high pitch, but later Disney cartoons (starting in 1940) used it in a normal pitch onwards. Since then, Disney used it as one of their trademark whistle zips in their cartoons and movies. Starting in the mid 1950s, other studios like Warner Bros. and DePatie-Freleng Enterprises would later use the sound in their cartoons. The Hollywood Edge would later add it to the first Cartoon Trax sound effect library in 1992. Then in 2014, Sound Ideas took over to acquire this whistle zip sounds after the bankruptcy of The Hollywood Edge. A reversed variation of this sound called H-B ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE STREAK ZIP IN exists and it is a Hanna-Barbera sound, but it is not featured in the Hanna-Barbera Sound Effects Library. This is one of the common Cartoon Trax/Disney whistle zip sounds that is commonly used in media today, along with other Disney whistle zip sounds from the library. Sound Effect Description Medium-long Whistle For Streak By ( l.e. Fast By ). Clean, Full Length and Unedited Link to the Sound Effect *AudioMicro *SourceAudio *YouTube Used In TV Shows *3-2-1 Penguins! *Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog *Aladdin: The Series *The Angry Beavers *Barney & Friends *The Big Comfy Couch *Bill Nye, the Science Guy *Bonkers *CatDog *ChalkZone *Chowder *Courage The Cowardly Dog *The Dick Tracy Show *Disney's House of Mouse *Ed Edd n Eddy *The Emperor's New School *Fairfax (Heard in the 1950s series) *Fish Hooks *Garfield and Friends *The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy (Heard usually in a high pitch.) *Grojband *Harvey Girls Forever! *Henry's Amazing Animals *Here Comes the Grump *Johnny Bravo *Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil (Heard once in "Box Office Blitz".) *Kuu Kuu Harajuku (Heard once in "Zero G.") *Lilo & Stitch: The Series (Heard once in "Ploot".) *The Little Mermaid: The Series *Looney Tunes Cartoons (2020) *Mad TV *Mister Magoo (1960 TV Series) *The Magic School Bus *Mickey Mouse Works *Mr. Men and Little Miss *The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries (forward and reverse edits) *PAW Patrol *Pingu *Pokémon *Puppy Dog Pals *The Ren & Stimpy Show (Heard once in reverse in "Stimpy's Invention" *Rocko's Modern Life *Rugrats (Heard once in "America's Wackiest Home Movies".) *Sesame Street *Sitting Ducks *SpongeBob SquarePants *Teletubbies *The Super 6 *Teen Titans *Teen Titans Go! *Tiny Planets *The Tom and Jerry Show *Tom and Jerry Tales (Heard once in "Ho Ho Horrors" and "Tomb It May Concern".) *Uncle Croc's Block *VeggieTales *Wabbit: A Looney Tunes Production/New Looney Tunes *The Wacky World of Tex Avery *What a Cartoon! *What's New, Scooby-Doo? *WordWorld *The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss TV Specials *Charlie Brown's All-Stars! (1966) *A Charlie Brown Thanksgiving (1973) *Daffy Duck and Porky Pig Meet the Groovie Goolies (1972) *Dr. Seuss on the Loose (1973) *Elf: Buddy's Musical Christmas (2014) *The Great Bear Scare (1983) *He's Your Dog, Charlie Brown (1968) *The Incredible, Indelible, Magical, Physical Mystery Trip (1973) *Mr. Magoo's Christmas Carol (1962) *Play it Again, Charlie Brown (1971) *Rikki-Tikki-Tavi (1975) *What a Nightmare, Charlie Brown (1978) *You're Not Elected, Charlie Brown (1972) *You're the Greatest, Charlie Brown (1979) Movies *A Boy Named Charlie Brown (1969) *A Goofy Movie (1995) (Heard as P.J. runs up on the roof of Pete's trailer after Pete yells his son's name.) *Aladdin (1992) *Alice in Wonderland (1951) *The Aristocats (1970) *Bedknobs and Broomsticks (1971) *Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie (2017) (Heard twice at the end as Principal Krupp throws his hair away and grabs a tablecloth to make a cape during the transformation of Captain Underpants.) *Cinderella (1950) *Daffy Duck's Fantastic Island (1983) *Dick Deadeye, or Duty Done (1975) *Flubber (1997) *Fraidy Cat (1975) *George of the Jungle (1997) *Hexley The Platypus (1993) *Inspector Gadget (1999) *The Jungle Book (1967) *The Jungle Book 2 (2003) *Make Mine Music (1946) *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) (Heard in "Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too" as Tigger grabs his tail up.) *Mickey's Once Upon A Christmas (1999) *The Pagemaster (1994) *Peter Pan (1953) *Piglet's Big Movie (2003) *Pinocchio (1940) *The Reluctant Dragon (1941) *Robin Hood (1973) *Scooby-Doo and the Monster of Mexico (2003) *Scooby-Doo! And WWE: Curse of the Speed Demon (2016) *Shinbone Alley (1970) *Snoopy, Come Home (1972) *Stay Tuned (1992) *The Sword in the Stone (1963) *The Three Caballeros (1944) *We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story (1993) *Wizards (1977) Shorts *DePatie-Freleng Cartoons (Shorts) (Heard in "Blue Racer Blues" (1972) and "The Badge and the Beautiful" (1974).) *Disney Cartoons (Shorts) *First Aiders (1944) *The Brave Engineer (1950) (Shorts) *Goliath II (1960) (Shorts) *Looney Tunes Cartoons (Shorts) *Time for Timer (PSA Shorts) *Tom and Jerry: The Mansion Cat (2001) *Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too! (1974) (Heard as Tigger grabs his tail up.) *Working for Peanuts (1953) (Shorts) Commercials PSAs *Time for Timer (PSA Shorts) Logos *Sony Pictures Animation Logo (2006-2011) (Logos) Video Games PC: *Freddi Fish 3: The Case of the Stolen Conch Shell (1998) (Video Game) *Freddi Fish 5: The Case of the Creature of Coral Cove (2001) (Video Game) *Living Books: The Cat in the Hat (1997) (Video Game) *Living Books: The New Kid on the Block (1993) (Video Game) *Putt-Putt and Fatty Bear's Activity Pack (1994) (Video Game) *Putt-Putt's Fun Pack (1993) (Video Game) PlayStation: *Tekken 3 (Heard once in Gon's ending) Videos *Baby Wordsworth (2005 video) *Leap Frog: The Letter Factory (2003) (Videos) Promos *Zoog Disney Promos Trailers *Elf (2003) (Trailers) *Mary Poppins (1964) (Trailers) *Piglet's Big Movie (2003) (Trailers) *The Tigger Movie (2000) (Trailers) TV Spots *The Tigger Movie (2000) (TV Spots) YouTube Videos *Beanie Babies 2 (2011) *Beanie Babies 4 (2018) *The Beanie Babies Christmas Party (2016) *The Best Pals Hand Movie (2018) *The Best Pals Hand Show (2017) *Best Pals Hand Time: Ready 2 Go On Vacation (2010) *Best Pals Hand Toons *Pencilmation *Pocoyo Hearing App *Trainlover476 Videos *Trick or Webkinz: The All New Webkinz Halloween Special (2015) *Webkinz 2: Ghostly Host (2015) *Webkinz 3: Furrier Moment (2019) *Webkinz *Webkinz Valentine's Day (2016) *WhitneyGoLucky (Used for Whitney's movements.) Anime *Digimon Adventure 01 Image Gallery Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057504/Image Gallery Audio Samples File:Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057504.oggCategory:Pages with broken file links Category:Hollywoodedge